Brinnande snö
by RoboticHedgehog
Summary: En sidostory med Prim i fokus


Ljuset från grottans öppning räckte inte till för att se hur bra såren på mina händer hade läkt. Jag drog försiktigt fingertopparna mot min torra hand. Det svider fortfarande. Jag lindar om mina händer med ett gammalt bandage och kikar ut. Ingen är där. Längs väggarna i taket hänger det stora istappar, och mot väggen lutar en båge som liknar den som Katniss har där hemma, den bågen som jag fick ärva efter henne. Att jag kunde få mitt namn draget två år i rad är hemskt. Ännu mer otroligt är att jag har klarat mig så länge att det bara är fyra deltagare kvar. Katniss skulle aldrig tro det här om mig, trots att hon tränade mig minuten hon kom hem från förra årets hungerspel, ifall jag skulle råka komma med. Hon lärde mig att hantera en kniv, göra upp en eldsvåda, fällor och hennes starkaste vapen; bågen. Jag har alltid varit tveksam på att använda bågen, särskilt nu när kamerorna riktas mot mig bara för att jag är Katniss syster. Än så länge har jag lyckats vänta ut alla faror och haft det ganska fridfullt. Förutom igår, då den lilla pojken från distrikt sju jagat mig med ett stort spjut igenom en stor del av skogen. Spjutet var vasst och spjutspetsen var täckt utav torkat blod. Pojkens ögon var isblåa, precis som mina egna, men det var något annorlunda med dem. Jag kunde se hur arg och galen pojken verkade vara. Snabbt insåg jag att jag inte hade någon tid att förlora, så jag lät mig glida ner från trädet fort och landade med fötterna stadigt i den kalla snön. Jag började springa omedelbart utan att hinna återfå min balans, och snubblade till tätt inpå. Mitt ansikte möttes av den kallaste kyla jag någonsin har känt, och tvingade mig själv snabbt att resa mig upp och börja springa igen. Jag hade ingen tid att förlora. De som hade kontroll över banan på hungerspelen måste ha gjort så att snön på arenan är olidligt kall, för när jag sprang kändes mitt ansikte som att det höll på att brinna. Trots svedan ignorerade jag tanken att mitt ansikte kanske inte såg ut som det brukade göra. Pojken var nu nära intill mig och gjorde sig redo för att höja sitt spjut, när en stor fluffig isbjörn kastade sig rakt över honom. Bakom mig hörde jag hur pojken slet och kämpade för att överleva, men det dröjde inte länge innan skriken och stönandet tystnade och ett kanonskott avlossades. Hjärtat dunkar så hårt att jag inte har kraft att stå kvar, och jag faller ner på knä i den iskalla snön. Jag andas tungt och försöker komma ihåg vad som hade hänt. Området var nu tyst och fridfullt. Det såg ut som vilken vinterdag därhemma i distrikt 12 som helst. Sedan kom jag på isbjörnen som hade dödat pojken. Varför fortsatte inte isbjörnen efter mig? Är inte alla djur inne på arenan blodtörstiga och bara har tanken att döda i huvudet? Varför räddade en isbjörn mig? Plötsligt märker jag hur mina händer kokar ilskt, och jag sätter mig på knä och beskådar mina händer. Förskräckt ser jag på när mina händer formas av små bubblor som sedan spricker upp i sprutande blod. Jag struntar i att kamera ser mig just nu, det här gör riktigt ont. Kvidandes sitter jag kvar på marken en stund. I ögonvrån ser jag något svart i den vita skogen. Jag börjar krypa mot det svarta och ser att det är ett hål som leder ner under marken. En grotta! Med en duns ramlar jag ner på grottan hårda golv. Jag tänker stanna här tills jag kommit på en plan för hur jag ska överleva. Väskan är fylld med mat för minst en vecka, sponsorerna har varit väldigt generösa mot en liten flicka som jag. Trots ljuset på himlen lindar jag in mig i en filt och somnar direkt. Drömmarna med min mor vaggar mig under natten, och under den natten sover jag tungt.

Nu var jag tvungen att komma på en plan. De fyra bästa deltagarna är kvar, bara tre till ska försvinna. Men hur ska jag kunna göra det? Jag har inga pilar till min båge och att hitta det i snön är troligtvis omöjligt så här sent in i hungerspelen. Kniven har jag inte haft nytta av alls förutom att döda några oskyldiga kaniner. Dagen gryr och snart kommer de andra deltagarna röra sig mot mig. Jag bestämmer mig för att packa ihop mina saker, och när jag sätter i kniven i slidan hör jag något som låter utanför. Något som gnyr. Jag reser mig upp och tittar ut genom grottans öppning och ser en isbjörn med ett stort sår vid magen. Försiktigt tar jag min väska och kryper sakta ut ur grottöppningen. Jag kan inte låta ett stackars djur plågas till döds, trots att det är i hungerspelen. Medan jag sakta reser mig vänder sig isbjörnen om och ser på mig. Jag fryser fast.

Djurets ögon skiftade från blodtörstigt rött till en isblå färg. Det påminde lite om pojken som dog igår. Isbjörnen såg rakt in i mina ögon, och jag kände hur den bad om hjälp. Med små steg går jag mot honom. Stackare, det ser ut som att han skulle kunna springa iväg när som helst. Han måste vara förvirrad. ''Lugn, jag vill bara hjälpa dig.'' säger jag så lugnande jag kan. Isbjörnen lägger sig ner på sidan och ligger helt tyst, det var som att den faktiskt förstod mig. När jag kommit fram rotar jag i väskan efter växterna som jag och mamma brukar använda på patienter därhemma. Som tur var hade någon sponsor skänkt en handfull med den växten till mig ett par dagar tidigare, och nu hade jag perfekt användning för de. Jag stoppade in ett par blad i munnen och började tugga. Bladen blev snabbt en slemmig sörja som jag spottade ut rakt på isbjörnens sår. Han kved till, men låg helt stilla och väntade medan såret började läka. Jag la mig ner i snön bredvid honom. Ögonen såg något vänligare ut och mer isblåa än förut. Vi låg och väntade i säkert någon timme, innan någon av oss började röra sig. Vi såg på varandras ögon, och berättade historier för varandra med en blick. Plötsligt reser han sig upp, skakar om kroppen och ser vänligt på mig. Med ryggen mot snön lyfter jag sakta min hand mot hans nos. Han verkar inte alls rädd nu, det verkar mer som att han vill att det här ska hända. Handen snuddar vid den blöta nosen och vandrar vidare upp till pälsen. Den var mjuk som sammet och otroligt varm. Jag reser mig upp och kastar mig runt isbjörnens hals. Närhet, närhet är det jag saknat mest av allt. En idé flyter omkring i mitt huvud, och den här gången får jag inte låta den flyta iväg. Det här är något speciellt, något som aldrig någonsin har hänt förut i hungerspelen. Nu är det dags.

Jag dubbelcheckar allting en gång till. Bågen sitter stadigt på ryggen och kniven är i slidan. Det enda som saknas nu är ett par pilar. Hur ska jag kunna hitta pilar nu? Jag kan försöka be sponsorerna, men troligen kommer inga gåvor att hinna fram hit innan spelledarna stoppar de. Tankarna påminner mig om de långa, jättelika istapparna som hänger i grottan. Snabbt hoppar jag ner från isbjörnens rygg och springer för att hämta istapparna. När jag kommer tillbaka med istapparna till isbjörnen ser jag hur hans ansiktsuttryck förändras. Han vet precis vad jag tänker göra. Jag tar det rep som jag har i väskan och lindar det mot alla de istappar jag har, och sätter mig upp på isbjörnen. Istapparna ligger stadigt i mitt knä, och nu är jag redo. Bara en klapp på isbjörnens rygg sätter honom i spring. Vinden är så stark att mitt hår flyger upp från jackan, och rör sig i vågor i takt med isbjörnens galopp. Det här är min sista chans. Det här är min sista chans att få komma hem till Katniss och mor. Det här är min sista chans att vinna det 75 årets hungerspel.


End file.
